The Way Life Is
by AllieSkittllez
Summary: Sequal to Harry Potter, Could it Be Him? The world is changing. Two worlds will collide. Chaos. Death. Destruction. Is there still hope? Will the people of their worlds stand and fight, or will they accept one another?
1. What a Welcome!

This is the sequal to "Harry Potter, Could it be him?" So if you read that and got up to the abrupt ending, read this too. If you haven't read it yet, I advise you to before going on with this story, it will help, believe me, because otherwise you wont know things like why Harry is where he is and so on. AllieSkittllez  
  
~The Way Life Is~  
  
Elena Potter, 'daughter' of Harry Potter and Celestina Potter, was currently in quite a nasty argument with the aforementioned father.  
  
"Look dad, I'm fourteen now, you can't stop me from going to visit them, even if they don't like you, they are still my friends!" Elena said angrily.  
  
"Elena," Celestina said quietly, trying to get their daughter to show some respect, "we will go back there one day, just you and me, and if dad wants to come he can come to, but just not now. It'd be, what? 5 months since they last saw you?"  
  
"Five months? What are you talking about? It's been nine bloody years!" Elena said in a bewildered and angry voice.  
  
"I don't want to ever hear you speaking to your mother or I, or anyone for that matter, in that way ever again? Do you hear me? And there is a time difference between our worlds. It isn't noticeable though, unless you actually travel to that time. And anyway, you'd be almost Ginny's age by now. She'd be a year older. Understand?"  
  
"I do!" Elena said exasperatedly, her blonde hair flowing over her red face, "but really, I want to see how Hermione, Ginny, Ron and the others are."  
  
"I wouldn't even think you'd remember them!" Harry said, lighting a torch that was hanging on the wall of there area of Dominus Arx, the sun was just going down as they had been speaking.  
  
"Ofcourse I remember them! How could I not? They were always saying you were an evil, insane, lunatic." Elena said cheekily, with a laugh. Harry mock glared at her. Then he pounced after setting down the torch in it's place on the wall.  
  
"Aaaaargh!" Elena screamed, surprised and happy that her father and mother were no longer angry. "I'm getting to old for this!" She added between bursts of laughter as Harry tickled her.  
  
****  
  
"Hermione, what are you doing?" Ron asked his girlfriend one day in the library. It was around five months since the battle had been fought at Hogwarts with all them wicked Harry's running around.  
  
"If I've told you once I've told you a million times, Ronald Weasley! I'm looking up Ea Terra and universe travel." Hermione said hotly as she shoved a large book back into the slot it came out of. They were in the library and Ron had been watching Hermione go though book after book. Nothing was there! Couldn't she see that? "Would you mind giving me a hand instead of sitting on your butt?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Ron sighed, he stood up from the desk he'd been perched on and started looking at book titles. Usually they would have asked Dumbledore what was going on, but unfortunately, he'd been missing from since about a week after the battle, and no one had seen him since, and they needed him back, Dark activity was already starting to spread again.  
  
It had come as such a shock when they'd all found out about the evil Harry's, and Hermione and Ewwyn had been trying to find a way to get Elena back. With Dumbledore gone Remus Lupin had been made Headmaster, and he and Sirius Black taught Defense together, but the Ranger's had all left once the threat was gone. Hermione and Ewwyn had been in touch though, so had Helena.  
  
"Oh well," Ron said after a while of searching, "just think, Elena must be happy if she hasn't come back yet."  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Hermione said distractedly.  
  
Ron hurrumphed as they plunged into silence again.  
  
****  
  
A year later, after the argument with Elena.  
  
"High Lord Potter! High Lord Potter!"  
  
Harry turned around and looked at the small boy who was racing after him frantically. "Lord Mollahan wants you, now, he said it's urgent!" The boy skidded to a stop.  
  
"Thank you-" Harry stopped. What was his name?  
  
"James, James Kelly." James introduced himself and shook Harry's hand, he seemed absolutely delighted at that. "Now, you better go! He's in the meetings room now with the other Lords."  
  
Harry waited until James was out of sight before running through a long forgotten corridor, and he came out in the meeting room. It was quite like the entrance to Dominus Arx, it was totally marble, with a high ceiling that had designs of past days etched into it, the natural flow of light in here came from nothing in particular, but shined brighter than any torch would.  
  
Harry hurriedly took his seat and looked around the round, white marble, table. "What is it? What's wrong?" He asked the white haired man across from him.  
  
"High Lord." He bowed in the Lords fashion, facing Harry with one palm to his chest and the other outstretched. Harry did the same. "We have news that might bother you." He started gravely. "I don't know whether or not you care, but it was once your world, I figured you might like to. you know, sort something out. Evil has once again consumed the world, I believe that one of yourselves may have something to do with it, the one from your world originally, but there is another power there, stronger than even Voldemort."  
  
"And who is the other power?" Harry asked, praying that it wasn't who he though it was.  
  
"The other power? Your Grandfather."  
  
"Who is.?"  
  
"He is-"  
  
There was a knock at the door which stopped him from saying anything. "Come in!" Harry called. The large doors opened and in skipped Elena, his fifteen- year-old adopted daughter.  
  
"Daddy?" She asked, eyes shining. "Is it true? Are we going to Earth?" (sounds like some out of space book. Hehehe)  
  
"Who told you that?"  
  
"James told me."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. James would tell Elena almost anything if it had to do with the Lords. It appeared that they all already knew what Harry's answer would be to going.  
  
"Yes, its true, I guess." Harry sighed. "Now go and pack some things, not to many, before I change my mind."  
  
Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes as his daughter left. This wasn't good. Not good at all. They probably still all thought him a murdering, evil Dark Lord. Elena would get there and be just as old as Ginny, now, and he'd be 26, ten years older than he should have been.  
  
He was so preoccupied as he left the close that he didn't even realize he hadn't found out who that new Dark Lord was.  
  
***  
  
The whole of the Great Hall stared at Professor Lupin, Headmaster of Hogwarts, in shock. It was a very hard thing to believe. Harry and Dumbledore were working together against the side of the light? As if!  
  
"I don't believe you!" A Seventh year Ravenclaw yelled angrily.  
  
"Oh don't you?" Sirius asked angrily, standing up. "Well then, you'll probably be one of the first in a grave, just like when old Voldie Moldy was around." Sirius looked around the Hall, anger blazing in his eyes. He then looked passed the students to the back doors where he saw something that almost made him faint in shock. Someone actually. No. someone's.  
  
Standing at the door were three people. Two people had black hair, another long blonde. A girl there looked to be about fifteen, while the other two were 25-26. It was an older Harry Potter, Elena, and that must have been Celest? Was that her name? No. Celestina. Sirius did faint in shock, and everyone looked behind. Some people squealed while others just stared horrified.  
  
"What do you want, Harry Potter?" Remus asked in a deadly voice.  
  
"See why I didn't want to come back, Elena?" Harry looked down at the younger girl. "They all think I'm an evil raving maniac." He looked back up at Lupin. "I was actually sent here by my World to come and protect you from a me that was apparently insane enough to escape my. 'prison' that I made for him and someone else, whom, I must admit, I forgot to ask."  
  
"Everyone, please go to your Common Rooms." Lupin said and he stalked towards Harry, grabbed him roughly by the arm, and walked him, Celestina and Elena up to his office. Snape and the other Professor's followed, McGonagall was levitating Sirius.  
  
Once everyone was inside and looking at the three who were seated right across from Lupin, Celestina and Elena shifted nervously, Harry just sat with one eyebrow raised, and an ironic smile on his face. He happened to be chained to his chair in iron shackles. Sirius was once again awake and kicking.  
  
"I don't believe you people." He said in the silence. Anger was creeping into his usually soft voice. "I come here and you all treat me as a Dark Lord. I came to protect you, and to let my daughter see her own home world. What have you done so far? Bruised my arm, made everyone believe once again that I'm evil, attatched me to a chair with iron shackles, what does a bloke have to do to get any peace in this god damned world. Obviously ridding you of three Dark Lords already wasn't enough. Moldywart, Harry and Harry? Or don't you remember that? I basically sent myself, twice, into the eternal abyss of boredom, worse than hell I might add, and you treat me like a criminal myself."  
  
Celestina was obviously getting very worried. Harry was rarely angry, and when he was, he was definitely not someone to tamper with.  
  
"High Lord Potter, please-" She was cut off.  
  
"You don't have to call me High Lord, I'm nothing but an evil criminal here, call me what they do." Harry spat. He snapped the iron shackles with ease and started for the door. "Celestina, you know how to get back home, do so once Elena has met up with her old 'friends'. Bye 'Lena, bye Cellie."  
  
Harry just put his hand on the door when it was flung open and hit him in the nose. Standing there was Hermione, Ron and Ginny Weasley. He had barely noticed that Sirius had grabbed him and was holding onto him until he spoke.  
  
"Harry," he said softly, "they don't mean what they say."  
  
Hermione, Ron and Ginny looked at Harry in surprise as he answered bitterly.  
  
"Oh yes they do. They mean every word of it. Now please, Padfoot, let me go or I'll be forced to hurt you."  
  
"Well, you'll have to hurt me then." Sirius said, tightening his grip and pulling the twenty-six-year-old into a hug.  
  
Harry glared over Sirius' shoulder at Remus who had a small smile on his face.  
  
"Welcome back, Harry." He said softly and came and joined in the hug.  
  
Harry gave in an hugged them both back. "Doesn't mean I'm going to stay though, no one else will trust me if you two didn't straight away." Harry pushed them off him and walked passed Hermione, Ron and Ginny who were still staring at him, he accidently knocked Hermione out of the way, and walked out the door. Ron seethed in anger. He ran after Harry.  
  
"Apologize, you bastard." He spat at Harry who cringed inwardly, but stayed neutral on the outside.  
  
"I still haven't received an apology off anyone else, why should I start apologizing to you now?" He asked, turning to face Ron, eyes glowing and eerie red colour.  
  
Ron stepped away a little. Everyone was now watching, Lupin trying to calm the two down. Elena dodged past him and walked up to Ron.  
  
"Ronald Weasley, you take that back before I do something you wont like." She snarled at him and slapped his cheek.  
  
"Sheesh! What was that for? You're sticking up for the man who kidnapped you and helped killed your parents."  
  
"You've got it wrong, you know." Elena said, narrowing her eyes into a glare. "His other selves did it, not him. He asked me before he took me with him, and I agreed to go, I'm glad I did, too. You don't know what it's like to be in his shoes so shut your mouth before I shut it for you."  
  
"Elena, what have I told you about talking to people like that?" Harry asked, amused and angry at the same time. Angry at Ron, and amused at his daughter.  
  
"Sorry, dad." Elena bent her head and walked back to Celestina.  
  
"That's alright. Now, Ron, I know you think I'm an evil git, but don't push it. I'm sorry Hermione." He looked at Hermione then back to Ron. "Now, if you don't mind, I'll just be off."  
  
And Harry walked out. Elena glared at Ron as she and Celestina ran after Harry.  
  
The people outside the office could still hear "Dad! Wait up!" when they walked into the office again.  
  
"Ron, Hermione, Ginny, what are you doing here?" Lupin asked sternly.  
  
"We wanted to see if it really was Elena." Hermione answered. "We'll just go."  
  
"Yes, go back to the Common Room and say nothing of them OK?" He said. The three nodded and left.  
  
"Can I please go after him while you contact the Rangers?" Sirius asked, giving Remus puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Alright." Remus sighed and rubbed his eyes after dismissing everyone. He trusted Harry, and he hoped the others would too.  
  
***  
  
Sirius bolted through the corridors as Hogwarts in his animagus form, as it was quicker, and caught up with the small family at the entrance.  
  
"Please stay, Harry. We'll all believe you."  
  
"Ron didn't." Harry said, he was looking out a window and Elena and Celestina each had a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"But Ron's just a hot tempered little git." Sirius said. Harry laughed lightly which made Sirius smile. "And I think he's still a little angry that you broke Ginny's heart."  
  
Harry's head snapped up. He groaned. "She really liked me, didn't she?" He asked as Celestina shifted nervously. Sirius nodded. "Maybe Cells could talk to her?" He gave his wife pleading eyes. "That might make her happier, tell her that any other guy would like her, and so on?"  
  
Celestina rolled her eyes. "Alright." Sirius noticed that the three of them didn't have English accents, like they should. It was an accent unto itself, like they naturally spoke a different language, well, Harry did. He spoke the language of the Rangers.  
  
Celestina walked off.  
  
"Elena, Hermione and Ron are in the Common Room." Sirius said. He gave the once small girl a hug. "I need to talk to your dad." He added in her ear. She smiled cheekily at him and ran off at a brisk pace. 


	2. Accidental Worldly Travel

In time pain can be overcome,  
  
As long as help is there.  
  
In time pain will come along,  
  
But friends can keep you from despair.  
  
A place of treachery and cruelty,  
  
Our earth is quite profound.  
  
And in its place is beauty,  
  
Waiting to be found.  
  
A world we only dream of,  
  
A place where dreams are made.  
  
In times without friends and love,  
  
We wish to go where god forbade.  
  
The Land of Ea Terra,  
  
A land unto it's own.  
  
Will help you to recover,  
  
When trust is overthrown.  
  
Like he who once was counted on,  
  
He who now is feared.  
  
The land will be a place to run.  
  
A place that he holds dear.  
  
"So, Harry, where have you been?" Sirius asked scuffing up Harry's hair.  
  
"Ea Terra, I told you that in the letter I wrote 10 years ago. About five months to you, though." Harry said, swatting Sirius' hand away.  
  
"Where on earth is that?" Sirius asked, bewildered. He let the 10 year part slide for now.  
  
"Nowhere."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It isn't on earth. Ea Terra is what the place is called. I'm the High Lord there. I basically run the place. When I came back last I was only a Lord, initiated two years beforehand." Harry explained. "But the place we live in is a big stone mountain, around 500 meters high, it's like a town in a mountain, its called Dominus Arx, which translates to 'Lords Keep' where all the Lords live, as well as the rest of the towns people." Harry explained, warming up to Sirius once more.  
  
Sirius himself was staring at Harry in wonderment. "What's it like there?"  
  
"I remember the first time I ever went there. It was after that attack on Hogsmeade, which was about 17 years ago. I know I'm only twenty-five, but you see, what happened was when I came back the first time I 'de-aged' to my normal age. That didn't happen this time though, probably because I spent more time there this time." Harry explained. "Anyway, back to when I first got there, I remember waking up with blood all around me-."  
  
"How, may I ask, can that be good?"  
  
"Just let me finish!" Harry laughed. "As I said, there was blood all around me, it was my blood from the fighting in Hogsmeade. I walked and walked, I didn't know where I was going, but soon enough the soft, fluffy, green grass turned to razor sharp dark green grass. I remember all the cuts on my feet. But it only went for like two meters, and then there was a stream, it was a really weird stream too, you could see past the top layer of water.  
  
"I stepped over the razor glass and straight into the water, that was a little bit of a mistake because my whole body vanished and then my head went with it, but when I came above the water my head was visible again. Anyway, I floated downstream for like an hour or two; I found that the water healed most of my cuts and stuff.  
  
"Suddenly, I felt something pull on my leg, it tried drowning me, I managed to get out of the water, the razor grass was gone, but there was this man there. He's still living in Ea Terra; he's almost like a grandfather, Lord Mollahan. That's his name." Harry paused and was thoughtful for a moment. "The sky is almost always blue there, it only rains on the rare occasion, but the waters are enough to feed the grounds."  
  
"Sounds like paradise."  
  
"It is. Elena loves it there, too. Only last year she started to want to come back here. Last year for me, that is." Harry said smiling fondly. "She's a good kid, you know. She's like Celestina's and my own, we treat her as ours anyway."  
  
"You really like her don't you?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Both."  
  
"Yeah. Have I told you? Celestina and I are married now." Harry smiled. "They are the family I always wanted."  
  
Just then the doors to the Entrance Hall opened with a bang and in rushed a whole group of Rangers who surrounded Harry, wands and bows pointed to him and Sirius.  
  
"What a nice welcome. I told you this would happen if I came back and stayed, didn't I Sirius?" Harry asked exasperatedly. "Tell Elena and Celestina that instead of them going home by themselves, I'll pick them up." He glared one more time around at the Rangers, all hooded and masked, and was just leaving when Sirius grabbed onto him.  
  
***  
  
Lord Fahey, the newest addition to the Lords of Dominus Arx and Ea Terra, was currently walking around the great stone mountain when she ran into High Lord Potter and another man that she'd only ever seen pictures of. Harry hadn't been due back for a while, so naturally she was worried as to what the two of them were doing here.  
  
"High Lord." She greeted in the Lord's fashion, placing one hand on her chest, the other one palm out towards Harry.  
  
"Lord Fahey." Harry said, returning the bow with a smile. "Enough of the formalities," he said, "This is Sirius Black, my godfather."  
  
"Mr. Black." Lord Fahey greeted Sirius in the same manner she had with Harry, excluding the bow. Sirius was quite a good looking man, she realized as she looked at him, he looked much nicer than any of Harry's pictures showed and he bowed and returned the gesture awkwardly. "May I have a word, High Lord?" She added to Harry and gestured to a corner.  
  
"Yes, you may."  
  
Harry and Lord Fahey walked around the corner. "Harry, what is he doing here? I didn't think you'd be back for a while?" She dropped all formal speech and showed her confusion.  
  
"Sorry. He tried to grab me just as I was coming back, I couldn't take him straight back because going twice in the one day tires me out too much. I came home early because I didn't exactly get a warm welcome. The Rangers were called and they started pointing their wands and Arrows at me." Harry said wryly, tiredness showing through in his voice now that they had no company. It was proper for a Lord, especially the High Lord, to look calm and confident in anyone's but another Lord, or High Lords, company.  
  
"That's fine! It is up to you who you bring to this place, but you must remember, it isn't right, if the wrong sort of people drink the waters of Dominus Arx, or eat the food from Ea Terra, there can be nasty after effects." Lord Fahey warned.  
  
Harry nodded. "I tested him before we made our way here. I think he likes it here quite a lot, and he finds the Mug-lugs absolutely fascinating!" Harry said, a smile playing at his lips. "We had best be getting back to him, the people of Earth aren't all that patient, as you know."  
  
***  
  
Sirius had fallen in love with the place, no doubt about it. He loved the freshness of the air, the green of the grass and blue of the sky. It was like a paradise. The interesting little creatures in the water were strangely beautiful in their own way to. Harry hadn't told him what they were, only that they protected Domini. no. Dominus Axe. No. Dominus Arx! Only that they protected Dominus Arx from intruders.  
  
But, he had to admit, them two sure could talk for a while. True, it had in reality been about five minutes, but it seemed like an eternity.  
  
Sirius could hear a trickle of water. Harry had said that it ran through the mountain deep down, but they can't have been too far down, could they?  
  
He was just about to go and investigate when Harry came around the corner, followed by the pretty red haired girl, Lord Fahey? Was it?  
  
"Where are you going, Sirius?" Harry asked.  
  
"Err. no where." Sirius said innocently. "I was just going to take a look around and see if I could find that water."  
  
"I should warn you," Harry said grimly "not to go too far down. The water doesn't like to be touched down there, and you wouldn't like to touch it. Keep to the upper areas of the Mountain. But for now, I will take you to the Lords Meeting Room and you can meet the rest of my fellow Lords."  
  
Sirius nodded and Harry pulled a staff out of thin air, it looked a little old though. He started murmuring words in a language Sirius couldn't quite understand as a blue fire ran all the way down the staff, lighting Harry's hand, which strangely didn't burn.  
  
Then it stopped abruptly and the three were silent. Another bolt of fire ran up the staff and words were echoing from it. words Sirius couldn't understand, but words just the same. Harry smiled and started walking, gesturing for Lord Fahey and Sirius to follow him.  
  
At that moment a boy who looked to be about Elena's age ran around the corner. "Lord Fahe-" He stopped and directed his question to Harry, hurriedly greeting him. "High Lord Potter, come quick! It's Azaria! She needs help down under! The water only works with the High Lord!" The boy said quickly.  
  
"Lead the way James!" Harry said and ran after the boy, James, calling over his shoulder. "Lord Fahey, do the introductions."  
  
And he ran off.  
  
Sirius and Lord Fahey looked at each other; Lord Fahey shrugged and motioned for Sirius to follow her.  
  
It was silent on the way up. They walked up more flights of rock and marble stairs than Sirius could count until they seemed to be only halfway up. Sirius tried to memorize the turns but he got confused at 45 right turns and 23 left.  
  
*************  
  
All right, that's the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews, people. I will do a thank you list on the next chap, but I thought you might like this one out now, instead of tomorrow or whatever. AllieSkittllez. Please review, as well, if you want this to keep going. 


	3. Silly Sirius

Ewwyn glared at the space Sirius Black and Harry Potter had once stood, only moments before, in fact.  
  
"They got away!" One of the new Rangers said, absolute disbelief etched through his voice. Ewwyn was the Captain of her team now; she'd taken over Harry's job when he'd joined the Dark, along with Jon DragonRyder.  
  
It was odd, really, to think of her two once friends as enemy's. It pained her to even think of the two. When they were small they'd been so cute and innocent. Then again, Lieutenant Lokki had started the two children's training at such an early age, neither had much experience with love and peace.  
  
But if Helena could stay good, she didn't see why the other two couldn't. There was only a couple of years difference in between.  
  
"Captain Elohora?" Ewwyn Elohora turned around startled. She hadn't realized she'd been staring at nothing until a loud voice from behind her jolted her from her reverie. "Are you OK?"  
  
"Oh, yes, I'm fine." Ewwyn vowed to herself then and there that she'd avenge her brother's death, and the death of many other innocents.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
Once again, Ewwyn turned around startled, to where she'd been staring before, and felt the anger well up inside of her.  
  
***  
  
"Ok Sirius, grab my hand. I have to take you back and get Celestina and Elena." Harry told his godfather, who took his hand.  
  
The two disappeared and reappeared moments later.  
  
The Rangers were all there still, which seemed to startle Sirius who exclaimed "You're still here?!" and Ewwyn turned around to glare at the two once more.  
  
"Before you do anything," Harry said, cutting off Ewwyn who had opened her elfish mouth to speak, "I want you to know that I am not the same person who tried to kill you all. That was a counterpart of myself." Harry cast an invisibility charm on himself and hissed at Sirius, "Go to Remus, tell him we're back and he'd better find me a disguise if he wants my help in this war, well, battle."  
  
Harry made his way, invisible, up to where he knew Elena and Celestina would be. the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
Luck seemed to be on his side for the moment, and so he didn't need a password a young first year girl came out leaving the door open long enough for Harry to sneak inside. He spotted his wife and daughter chatting idly with Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.  
  
He tapped Elena on the shoulder. She jumped.  
  
"What?" Asked Ginny curiously.  
  
"It's me, dad." Harry whispered.  
  
"Er. Nothing. I just thought of something. Mum, can you come with me for a moment?"  
  
Celestina and Elena both got up and went out of the common room through the portrait of the fat lady, Elena pausing enough as to let Harry through.  
  
Harry made sure they weren't being followed before speaking. "Come with me to Remus's office." He said. Celestina seemed surprised but followed anyway. The family walked in silence to the Headmasters office and when they arrived Harry made himself visible and Elena knocked on the door before entering.  
  
"Elena, Celestina. That was quick, Harry." Remus remarked. Harry smiled. Elena and Celestina exchanged curious glances. "I've been thinking over what we could use as a disguise for you. You could take over Defense Against the Dark Arts and I'll just be the Headmaster. And you could change your appearance to however you wanted." He went on without waiting for replies. "Of course, Mr. Potter, we'll have to make sure you're qualified in all the arts."  
  
Harry grinned as Remus trailed off. "I suppose, Mr. Lupin, I could do that. Where'd Sirius go?" Harry took the act off and looked around the office.  
  
"Bathroom. He quickly explained to me about your adventure and almost wet himself."  
  
"I HEARD THAT!" Sirius came out from a half open door at the back of the office. "Hmph. I did NOT nearly wet myself, thank you very much. I would never put my pants in such a position."  
  
"Sirius. There are ladies in the room." Harry said, gesturing to Elena and Celestina. "My beautiful ladies, at that."  
  
"Hello Sirius." The two chorused. "What adventure did you go on that made you so excited?" Elena asked.  
  
"I went to Ea Terra of course!" Sirius said excitedly. "You should have seen it! It's so beautiful! And from a man's perspective that's saying something!"  
  
Everyone in the office had his or her eyebrows raised at the elder man. He looked confused. "Er - Sirius? They both live there." Remus told his long- time friend who looked extremely stupid.  
  
"Oh yeah..."  
  
****  
  
Ewwyn shook her head and ordered her group to go back to HQ, but she herself stayed and went outside into the fresh, crisp, cool air. When Helena found out Harry was back she was bound to freak, even if she did say that he was innocent. Ewwyn knew in her heart that the only reason she said that was because she thought he'd never return.  
  
As the sun faded from the sky and Ewwyn had been outside, walking the grounds and the forest, for a few hours, the young/old elf noticed the red hue in the moon as it rose and her eyes widened considerably. Surely Harry wasn't dumb enough to try something like that again...? Was he?  
  
Ewwyn heard a loud scream pierce the air from somewhere within the forbidden forest and her heart stopped. That scream was familiar. She had to do something!  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************************  
  
All right peoples, due to the fact that I'm feeling very generous today I decided to give you another chapter! I've actually been writing it over the last week or so. I know it's only short but this story is surprisingly hard to write, and then I've got to go over the prequel because sometimes I forget things and ugh! Don't you just hate that? Well, I hope you're happy that I gave you another chapter, no matter how short. You should be very thankful actually as I've actually put the majority of my stories on hold. *Nods head vigorously* PLEASE REVIEW AND I MIGHT EVEN GET OUT ANOTHER CHAPTER!!! :D:D:D:D  
  
ALLIESKITTLLEZ! The one and only. (Just kidding) 


	4. What's with the Moon all the time?

Ewwyn, with all the speed she possessed raced into the forest, following the scream. Her heart was beating fast. Suddenly it stopped, and she followed where it had been coming from for about half an hour, going quickly, and there was nothing there. An eerie silence had fallen over the forest and Ewwyn shivered.  
  
The Elf transported herself to Lupin's office immediately. The headmaster was sitting behind his desk going through some papers, but besides that it seemed to be empty of anyone else.  
  
"Remus, I think you should keep your students away from the forest, it's important because I think something, or someone might be killing things in there. I heard a scream, it sounded like Dumbledore, well, what I imagine Dumbledore would sound like screaming, but then again, it may have been a trick." She was out of breath and feeling flushed.  
  
"Thank you." Remus said, looking a little worried. "You should probably go back to Ranger Central, people will no doubt be getting worried."  
  
"OK, but I will be back soon." She told him, hugged him then turned to leave.  
  
"Oh, and Ewwyn?"  
  
"Yes?" She turned around.  
  
"Don't be too hard on Harry, get him to tell you the story."  
  
Ewwyn flushed again, but nodded and left.  
  
Remus sighed as he watched her go out the door. It was going to take some convincing of Harry's innocence. He felt really bad, still, about not trusting him. Harry was James' son! He wouldn't be evil; he was Harry. He represented everything good in the world. He was a warrior of the light. He was... Harry.  
  
***  
  
Harry didn't start teaching that day. He was going to wait for about a week so there was no suspicion. Remus was to tell the students the next morning of 'Professor Arend' taking over Defence Against the Dark Arts for a while.  
  
Harry had the week to prepare classes and find out what Remus had taught them so far. But first Celestina, Elena and himself were going to Diagon Alley and London to look around.  
  
***  
  
"Guess what Ginny?" Elena said happily. Ginny gave her a questioning look. "I get to be in your year and attend classes for a while."  
  
"Oh wow! Really? That's awesome!" Ginny exclaimed and hugged Elena. She laughed suddenly and Elena looked confused.  
  
"What? Don't you think I'm smart enough?" Elena was bewildered.  
  
"No, of course I do. I mean, I remember when you were really little and I'd hug you and you'd tell me you loved me and stuff. It was so cute. It's so, weird, you being here again, and just a bit older than me because the last time I saw you, you were four/five."  
  
"Oh, that's all." Elena grinned. "Ah well Gin, you know I love you." She batted her eyelashes jokingly. "Do you love me?"  
  
"Of course I do." Ginny giggled.  
  
The two were in the common room, everyone else was at dinner but they had wanted to catch up and Elena had wanted to tell Ginny about the classes.  
  
"And, can you keep a secret?" Elena asked quietly.  
  
"Yes. If you want me to."  
  
"Ok, well, firstly, do you trust my father?" Elena questioned.  
  
"Yes, I do. I believe him." Ginny said, wondering where this was going.  
  
"Well, tomorrow morning Remus is going to announce that Professor Arend is taking over Defence with Sirius. Professor Arend is really my dad, though." Elena was smiling. "But you can't tell anyone. Not even Ron and Hermione. They told me that they were sorry, but they don't trust him."  
  
Ginny was still trying to get her head around the fact that Harry was ten years older than her, he was grown up and... mature. Well, he's always been mature but he was grown up! Now to find out he was going to be her teacher? That was freaky. Really freaky.  
  
***  
  
"It's such a dull name, Regnak." Said the young looking man. He looked to still be in his teens. He was talking to an old man with a long white beard and hair, his eyes were red and bright. They really didn't suit the old man. The young man, however, had short spiked black hair, blood red eyes and pale skin. His eyes though, had a sort of dullness about them, they were hazy, not bright.  
  
"Yes, but, it's a name that will cause Potter to become untrustworthy once more."  
  
"Still, I would prefer the name 'Slang'."  
  
"Slang, Harry?" Regnak asked.  
  
"Yes, Slang. I read it once. It is Dutch for snake."  
  
Regnak really did worry about Harry sometimes. He was a weird one. He'd talk to himself, laugh at things that weren't funny, his way of killing was quite odd, and his ideas were rather bland.  
  
"Regnak, Harry," said a man who just walked in on their little talk. "Sirs, the old man is getting ... restless? I'm not sure. But he's starting to become a worry."  
  
"Just keep him alive for a little longer, Wolfshead, once we have what we need your efforts will be payed off, you can help Regnak and I dispose of him." Harry laughed violently. "And, will you no longer call me Harry? I shall now be known as 'Slang – the slaughterer!" Harry flourished his hands about as he said it.  
  
"Slang – the slaughterer, sir?"  
  
"Yes." Slang said.  
  
"Ok, sir. It is, uh, very nice."  
  
"Yes, I thought it had a nice ring to it. Beautiful, don't you think?"  
  
"Yes, sir. Sir, I had better go before the old man does something. Goodbye, sirs."  
  
Wolfshead left the room. Wondering not for the first time how he had become mixed with these people. It was frightening, he was lead by a madman, who was followed up by an idiot, and Wolfshead didn't even have any special amount of power. He was just an average wizard in a stupid position.  
  
The old man was sitting in his cell calmly, the bars radiating a blue colour to show that the magic was at work to keep him in there. He smiled at Wolfshead. Wolfshead smiled back. At least he had one friend in all this.  
  
***  
  
Harry stared out the window of his room. The moon had a light red hue about it. You'd think they would have been able to think up something original, Harry thought broodingly as he watched the befouled moon rise.  
  
He watched it for about an hour, just staring transfixed at it as it rose, before seating himself on the ground facing the window and closing his eyes.  
  
He could feel the magic pulse through him and welcomed the feeling. It made him feel alive. It was part of him. Nothing could go wrong while he was himself, full and undying. He was sure of it. He hoped.  
  
He opened his eyes again and the moon shone gold. That wasn't supposed to happen, but at least it wasn't red. Hopefully the muggles wouldn't notice the difference, but he seriously doubted it.  
  
They would find out soon, and the time of the wizards as anonymous would end. It was drawing close; Harry could feel it. And he was afraid.  
  
***  
  
Helena and Ewwyn watched as the moon rose over their Head quarters. All traces of red were gone from it. Now it was shining a brilliant golden colour.  
  
"Ewwyn, I don't think that's evil doing." Helena said slowly. "It looks pretty." She added smiling, for some unknown reason. Ewwyn was also smiling.  
  
***  
  
Elle sat on the park bench with her boyfriend. As the moon came up that night something changed. It was gold! At first it was scary, and Michael looked terrified. But then, a feeling of complete calm washed over them and they kissed in the moonlight. It was the best ever! Elle had a feeling she would remember this night forever.  
  
***  
  
Wolfshead and the old man looked out at the moon through the cells window. Both were smiling brightly and began to talk together like old friends. It was a good night, and Wolfshead wasn't worried about anything. Even Slang and Regnak were prancing about the castles like they were on top of the world. Doing good deeds for others in their ranks. But, Wolfshead wondered, how long would it last?  
  
*********  
  
Ok well guys that took a bloody long time eh? Sorry I haven't been updating, I have been real lazy, as always. But hey, I'm getting back into this story again. Though I really have to read the first one again. I'm on holidays at the moment, so that's pretty boring, and so yeah, I've mainly been reading and decided to check out good ol' fanfiction.net again. So here I am and here I go! See ya's later.  
  
AllieSkittllez. I have now changed my name to Spiccles. Please review. If I get hmm... ten reviews, I will get another chapter out asap. 


	5. Kattestoet It begins

Harry passed by a mirror as he was leaving his room for breakfast and glanced in the reflection. He stopped and looked again and was shocked. His hair was light brown, his eyes blue, and he wasn't as muscly. He had forgotten about the disguise.  
  
The young man walked on and down to the Great Hall. His rooms were on the floor just above, so it didn't take long to get there, and he sat at the Head Table next to Sirius and Severus.  
  
Harry noticed that some people looked at him, especially girls, and he waved and they would giggle and look away. The boys would just scoff and look away.  
  
***  
  
"REGNAK!" The old man got to the room with surprising speed and Slang smiled at his timing. "Ah, you're still as quick as you were in the days of your youth." He said, fondly.  
  
"Uh... Slang? You didn't know me in my youth." Regnak pointed out grinning.  
  
"That isn't the point now, is it?"  
  
"Yes. It is, actually."  
  
"Well, anyway. Reg, Reg, Reg." Slang shook his head. "Why does everyone buzz, like a bee, about last night?" He said with funny hand actions. One thing Regnak had noticed in the little time he'd known Slang was that he liked hand actions, and his were quite... eccentric.  
  
"Because, I heard we were being nice." Reg smiled.  
  
"Ah, yes, that would be it wouldn't it." Slang paused. He looked like he was about to say something and so Regnak waited. "Well, why are you still standing there staring at me expectantly? Do you want me to pat you on the back for being nice? Oh no, I think not."  
  
Reg rolled his eyes and Slang glared at him. "Slang, you were going to say something."  
  
"Oh yes, that's right. Thanks for reminding me, old horse. Do you, by any chance, know what I was going to say?"  
  
"No, -young horse-, otherwise you wouldn't need to tell me anyway."  
  
"Right you are there." Slang paused for a while. A clown is ordering us around. Reg thought. We are going to be the laughing stock of the world. "You think too loudly." Said Slang, he was still thinking himself it appeared. "I can't concentrate." Another pause. "That's it!" He exclaimed so suddenly that Reg nearly lost his footing and fell. Luckily, he didn't. "Will you bring me Kattestoet?"  
  
"The muggle?" Reg asked incredulously. "Why do you want him?"  
  
"Oh, you'll see, old horse, oh yes, yes, yes, you will!" Reg started to walk away. "That's a good boy." He shook his head, rolled his eyes and left to find the burly man that was Kattestoet.  
  
***  
  
Celestina was staying at the castle in separate rooms to Harry, just in case anyone's suspicions were raised.  
  
Today, after Harry's appearance at breakfast, they were taking Elena to Diagon Alley to get her school things, and some things for Harry. Celestina might even find something for herself.  
  
Celestina found Elena and a man, who she assumed was Harry, waiting just outside the Great Hall doors.  
  
Celestina smiled fondly as Elena looked around her in awe. There was nothing like the beauty of Ea Terra, but this was a different sort of beauty. It was cobbled and there were a lot of interesting things in shops and out of shops.  
  
"I take it you don't remember this from when you were little?" Harry asked Elena grinning at the face she was making.  
  
"No," was her simple answer.  
  
***  
  
Kattestoet was the best of his kind. He was a fighter, and had been practising for years. He was one of the few muggles who had always known of magic, his younger brothers being wizards. However, he was a lot different to them, in built and personality.  
  
Kattestoet had broad shoulders, almost inhumanly so, but the rest of his body was fairly well proportioned. He was a giant, and he didn't know where he got it. Both of his parents, and brothers were scrawny, whereas the muscles around his shoulders were swollen and bulgy, his calf muscles were about as thick as a small garbage bin, and he had deep-set eyes and a big forehead.  
  
Despite his big size he was very silent and graceful in movement. And that was why he was here, of course. He had a way of blending in with the crowd, also, and was barely ever looked at sideways.  
  
He towered over the witches and wizards in the street, and he had a good view of the people around. Turning out of Knockturn Alley Kattestoet grinned. Right on time. Celestina and Elena Potter were right there. But Harry Potter was nowhere to be seen.  
  
***  
  
Harry had turned around for a second to apologise to someone he had bumped into, and when he turned around Celestina and Elena were gone. What in hell? They wouldn't just walk off, surely. They knew it was dangerous with Harry and Dumbledore skulking around.  
  
Panic rose in Harry as he started looking this way and that. He asked the people around him if they'd seen anything strange, or the two people he was looking for, and they just looked at him as though he was mad when he was describing them.  
  
"Look mister," said a young lady around his own age, "come into my shop and we'll sit down and have a talk," she paused waiting for Harry to say something. He stared dumbly for a minute. She was very beautiful, she looked a lot like Celestina in the face, but her hair was blonde and she was big. Not fat, just big built. But she was proportioned perfectly. He shook his head.  
  
"No. I'm sorry, I have to find them."  
  
"No one saw anything, mister, you're worrying yourself. Just come with me and have a drink and they may come looking for you."  
  
***  
  
Elena was terrified. Very terrified. The only other time she had been this scared was when she was younger, and she only vaguely remembered it, when Harry had saved her the first time. She could remember the feeling a little, but as she tried to remember what happened it jumped out of reach of her memory, as soon as she'd get close to remembering it would go again and stay just out of reach, it was always like that, she mused.  
  
"Heggun nada nin!" Mum was swearing at the large man in Negsh as he looked at the two, waiting for them to talk.  
  
"What was that, woman?" asked the man, Kattestoet. Elena looked at him hatefully. And she vowed that one day she would get this man, if she lived through this. She shivered at the thought, she was too young to die.  
  
"Eu mehon, 'Heggun nada nin!'," Mum repeated and I admired her bravery.  
  
"Surely the wife of Harry Potter can speak English?" Kattestoet sneered. "Or are you too stupid?"  
  
Elena's blood boiled. "Don't talk to my mother like that! She is a thousand times the person you are and she is also a bloody lot smarter, after all, you serve the two bastards who are going to kill you if you do something wrong."  
  
"They wont kill me, I'm too important." Kattestoet said, but Elena could see that he hadn't thought of that before, and there was a brief flicker of fear in his eyes before it disappeared and he glared at her. He got up and strode towards her, she felt the fear rise in her again but was determined not to show it. He slapped her hard across the cheek and tears came to her eyes from the pain and the sting.  
  
"Don't touch her, you devil!" Mum just about screamed. Elena didn't know where they were, and didn't know if there was anyone around that would be able to hear the screaming. She hoped so. But doubted it, even if they were close to a settlement it was unlikely that the building didn't have spells on it.  
  
"Shut up," Kattestoet sneered. Mum did shut up. So did Elena. Kattestoet continued, "if you wont tell me where your father is," he was really close to Elena now, she could smell his foul breath and see the stubble on his chin, "I'll have to torture you, then kill you."  
  
Elena was determined not to cry.  
  
"You wont," she said bravely. "You'll be killed before you have a chance to lay a hand on me."  
  
"Ah, but darling," he said kissing her on the lips, she felt like vomiting, "I have already laid a hand on you."  
  
Just then she remembered her cheek and it started to sting again because she was thinking about it.  
  
"You wont torture me." She had a strong urge to wipe her lips of his foul taste, but couldn't as she was attached to the chair with iron shackles on her arm, her neck, and her feet and thighs.  
  
He moved closer to her again and mum yelled, "Stop it you foul creature! Don't touch her like that! She's too young, you befoul her and Harry will kill you in a dreadful way!"  
  
"Ah, but I suppose he wont mind if I do anything to you. And your daughter can watch." His smile looked insane from Elena's view.  
  
***  
  
Celestina tensed as he moved towards her. Elena started to yell something, but Celestina was too scared to hear the words. She watched as if in slow motion he turned back to his daughter and silenced her with a slap to the face, and then pulled a rag from his pocket, blood covered, and tied it around her mouth.  
  
Kattestoet moved forward and Celestina could see the maniacal gleam in his eyes. "Get away from me, and leave my daughter alone, you bastard." She spat on his eye. It didn't deter him.  
  
"Ah, but it is either you, or sweet, innocent, young Elena." He whispered in her ear. "And," he added, "You will enjoy it." His face was twisted in a sick smile and Celestina stared at him. How could someone be so cruel?  
  
***  
  
Ok, I know that sounds like it's going to get a bit sick, but seriously, please keep reading! Anything could happen, you guys just don't know. Muahahaha! :P lol sorry bout that. Anyway, please read and review! Because otherwise I wont put out anymore chapters. Hehe tata. 


	6. Wolfshead and Alisha

The two people he loved most in the whole world were missing, and he was sitting here doing nothing! He had to do something...

"I'm really sorry but I have to go," Harry said, standing abruptly and knocking his chair over with the back of his knees.

The lady, Alisha, looked startled. "There's nothing you can do, sir."

Harry didn't care, he had to try. He thanked her, got up and left the shop, Alisha followed him.

"Dad! There you are!"

Harry stared, mouth gaping. Elena and Celestina were smiling brightly at the sight of him.

"Where were you?" he asked sternly.

"We lost you. Some man bumped into mum and she was knocked over and I helped her up and you were gone," Elena said brightly. "Now can we finish our shopping?"

"You two look exhausted."

And they did. Elena's hair was a little messy and she had slightly red eyes. The same could be said about Celestina. 

"Would you three like to come into my shop for a cuppa?" Harry whirled around and hugged Alisha tightly. Elena giggled and Celestina cleared her throat. Harry let go and accepted, though Celestina looked slightly put out he didn't care, this lady had been kind to him, it was only fair he stay.

"This is Celestina and Elena."

"Hello. Where are you two from? You don't sound British?"

"Oh, no, we're from a small town called Terra," Celestina said. Harry smiled, she was imaginative, he thought sarcastically.

"Really? I've never heard of that, where is it?"

"Oh, it's uh... well... hard to explain sort of... near the bottom of-..."

"Its on a small island at the bottom of Australia," Harry supplied. He smiled at Celestina, she smiled back.

"Oh... that wasn't too hard to explain," Alisha smirked at Celestina, who didn't look too pleased. "You don't sound Australian."

"You know some Australians do you?"

"My husband and daughter live in Australia – I moved here last year."

"You don't sound Australian either," Celestina snapped back.

"That's because I'm British."

Celestina rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, mum's not well, please excuse her terrible manners. See, we're Australian but we've sort of lost our accents over time, we've only been living there for a few years but we travelled around before we moved here."

Alisha looked absolutely mortified. "I'm so sorry, I didn't realise... lets have some tea." She said smiling. "So Elena, how old are you?" Alisha asked as they walked away.

"I'm fourteen," Elena answered. Harry grinned proudly, she was growing up so quickly...

"Really? My daughter is 15, almost 16. She's going to be visiting me soon, with her dad, and they're going to be living here. She'll be attending Hogwarts and I was thinking maybe you could show her around..."

"Sure," Elena said. Harry noticed Celestina scowl slightly. "What's her name?"

"Gabrielle Thompson." Alisha looked so proud, Harry had to smile.

"Cool," Elena observed.

"REGNAK!"

"Yes, sir?"

"Ah there you are. Getting quite quick aren't you? Mmmm... Oh yes... Bring me Kattestoet this minute, I must talk to him... alooone..."

"Right you are sir."

"Tell me, Wolfshead..." said the old man. "Do you think Slang is... all there? In the head, I mean."

Wolfshead sighed. No he didn't think that, but he was not allowed to say anything like that.

"I cannot commant."

"I see... how did you come to be here? You seem like a decent wizard. Surely you have family that you need to take care of, but you spend all your time here-."

But Wolfshead was shaking his head. "I haff no family. I haff no memory off how I got here or anyffing befforre Slang took me in." Wolfshead sighed. He really did wonder sometimes IF he had living family, Regnak, the idiot who served Slang, told him he didn't, that he was the only person left of his family, who were, apparently, dark wizards of the darkest sort.

"Well, son, you have me."

Wolfshead looked confused. He didn't even know this man's name, only that he was to keep him under lock and key, and magic and whatever else he could think of, until otherwise instructed. But he did seem familiar...

"Son?" He asked questioningly, hopefully.

"No, not really my son. I just call you that because you seem a good fellow, and are young. Not yet 19 I would say."

Wolfshead had no idea how old he was. He didn't feel old. He didn't look old. But he didn't know how he would have managed to end up here if he was only 19.

"I would also guess that Wolfshead isn't your real name."

Wolfshead jumped slightly from his position on the ground. Wolfshead was in fact the name Slang had given him, believing that he would be more scary with a frightening name. His real name... well, he didn't know what his real name was. Wolfshead tugged on his curly hair, trying to remember.

"I would also believe that you're not British."

"No, I'm no' Brritish, I don' fink." Wolfshead said, wondering how he knew that and wondering what the old man was leading to.

"You don't sound British. You sound quite foreign actually."

"I'm sorrry, sirr, but vot arre you leading to?" Wolfshead was becoming quite frustrated.

"You don't know who your family is, you don't remember any of your past before Slang came along, there is no one in this country who knows you... do you not think it is possible that Slang may have memory charmed you and brought you here to turn you like him?"

"Vhy vould he shoose me, ofer some one morre powerrful? I um an aferage vizarrd vith no family and no life, therre's nuffing special about me!"

"That's a very good question, but one that I cannot answer yet." The old man smiled at him. "What about we do something about it?"

OK I know its been AGES and its SHORT but oh well... I did another chapter atleast! I wont be here for a couple of weeks coz I'm going to Europe (I'm an Aussie – if you didn't know) so that's exciting! Lol. I'll try and write when I get back, who knows I might even get some major brainstorming done! I've just been really busy lately coz next year I'm going on exchange and this year I'm going to Europe and its all real busy for me coz I got exams and crap... ok I'll stop rambling!. Please review!!!


End file.
